J'ai besoin de me confier
by Zouzou
Summary: UA HPDM... Quand Drago Malefoy ressent le besoin de confier son histoire bancale avec Harry Potter... Ceci est un OS!


-1_Je sais que ça risque de ne pas être apprécié, mais malgré le fait que je bloque sur la suite de mes fics, j'ai été un peu inspirée pendant les vacances… Désolée pour ceux qui attendent mes update… Je vous fais toutes mes excuses…_

_Je sais pas trop comment je me suis débrouillée mais j'ai pondu cet OS… Bon d'accord, si, je sais comment je me suis débrouillée! Lol! Mais je ne peux pas vous révéler tous mes secrets non plus! Certaines comprendront d'où m'est venue l'inspiration (j'avoue que pour ceux qui me connaissent ce n'est pas très discret…), les autres je suis navrée, secret défense!!! Désolée, je sais, je ne suis pas marante mais au moins j'essaie!_

_Bref, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous déprimer avec cet OS, parce que je ne connais pas encore la fin mais sûrement qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse… Disons qu'elle reste en suspens, vous pouvez l'imaginer si vous voulez…_

_Et tant que j'y pense, petite dédicace spéciale à celles qui se reconnaîtront dans cet OS… Je ne cite pas de nom mais je sais qu'au moins deux de mes lectrices adorées se sentiront concernées en lisant ça et je les embrasse très fort!_

_Voilà, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture…_

**J'ai besoin de me confier…**

Je ne pratique pas la religion et je ne peux pas me confier dans un confessionnal. Moi qui, comme vous, publie des fic, j'ai pensé me confesser aujourd'hui, devant vous. J'ai besoin d'expier, d'oublier tout ce qui me trotte dans la tête. Aujourd'hui, je dois soulager ma conscience. Peut être vous retrouverez vous dans mes dires, sinon j'espère au moins que vous saurez écouter ces confessions d'une âme torturée…

Ce matin, je me suis éveillé lentement, les yeux agressés par la lumière du jour qui pénétrait largement à travers les fins rideaux de ma chambre. Rapidement, j'ai caché mon visage sous mon oreiller afin de me protéger des rayons du soleil qui envahissaient la pièce. Après quelques minutes, je parvins finalement à m'extraire de mon lit pourtant si douillet et accueillant!

Cela faisait déjà un moment que je ne l'avais pas quitté, trop las pour en sortir! Mais il fallait bien que je me remue, je devais être prêt pour accueillir ma famille aujourd'hui… Et je devais surtout taper ces aveux -si on peut dire- avant de me préparer…

Vous ne comprenez sûrement pas pourquoi mon lit m'a servi de refuge depuis le début des vacances… J'imagine qu'il va me falloir vous raconter mon histoire depuis le début! Je vais alors commencer par me présenter, cela vous simplifiera certainement la tache…

Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, j'habite un grand manoir dans la banlieue londonienne, et j'ai fêté mes 21 ans au début du mois…

Mon anniversaire, une dure période à traverser pour moi… Toujours très déprimante, pour diverses raisons que je ne vais peut être pas développer maintenant! Mais la raison de ma nouvelle relation fusionnelle avec ma chambre, et plus particulièrement mon lit, remonte à avant cette journée ô combien désagréable (même malgré les cadeaux, je vous assure…).

Pour comprendre la raison de mon soudain repli sur moi-même, il faut revenir environ deux mois et demi en arrière, c'est-à-dire à la fin des grandes vacances, aux alentours de la troisième semaine du mois d'août… Quand j'ai fait _sa_ connaissance…

Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est ni mon revendeur de drogue ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de ce genre! C'est juste la personne qui a changé ma vie, qui a bouleversé ma vision du monde, qui a chamboulé mon univers jusque là si bien réglé et ordonné…

Je me rends compte que je m'égare! Je parle, je parle, mais vous ne voyez toujours pas où je veux en venir, ni ce que je veux exprimer! Alors reprenons au début!

Avant ce jour là, j'étais un jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, quoi que sûrement un peu dérangé puisque je suis en prépa (c'est du masochisme à l'état pur ou je ne m'y connais pas!)… J'allais en cours tous les jours normalement, je m'entendais plus ou moins bien avec les gens de ma classe, je ne voyais plus beaucoup mes amis à cause des cours mais dans ma situation c'est somme toute assez normal!

Ma seule particularité (mais en est-ce vraiment une?) résidait dans un de mes passe temps! Pendant que certains autres élèves de ma classe jouaient au tennis ou prenaient des cours de danse, je rédigeais des histoires que je publiais ensuite sur Internet! J'ai rapidement eu de nombreux lecteurs, tous très fidèles à mes publications. Beaucoup d'auteurs sont bien plus appréciés que moi, mais je restais tout de même très heureux d'avoir quelques lecteurs assidus qui aimaient vraiment ce que j'écrivais.

Mais tout a fini par basculer! Un jour, j'ai par bloqué sur une scène d'une de mes histoires… Plusieurs de mes lecteurs se sont proposés pour m'aider, notamment l'un d'entre eux… Je lui avais déjà parlé, si on peut dire, étant donné que je répondais toujours à ses gentils commentaires, mais je ne le connaissais pas pour autant! Je me souviens que son pseudonyme était _Survivor_…

Nous avons fini par échanger nos adresses Internet afin de communiquer plus facilement -cela devait lui permettre de m'aider pour la fameuse scène du lemon que je redoutais tant… Et dès ce moment, l'histoire était en marche! Une histoire qui n'allait visiblement pas être positive pour moi, malheureusement…

Comme je le disais, nous avons échangé nos adresses, et nous avons rapidement commencé à discuter et à nous apprécier encore davantage. C'est un garçon gentil, drôle, intéressant, intelligent, avec lequel on a tout de suite envie de sympathiser. Je sais, je ne taris pas d'éloge sur lui, mais croyez bien que je suis tout à fait objectif! J'ai tout de suite adoré ce garçon, je n'ai aucune honte à l'admettre.

Nous avons donc sympathisé, et nous sommes trouvé de nombreux points communs, que ce soit dans le domaine de la musique ou de la littérature… Puis nous avons réalisé notre proximité géographique! Il n'habite en effet qu'à 15 minutes en voiture de chez moi -il vit dans une petite maison avec son oncle, sa tante et le cachalot qui lui sert de cousin! Nous avons donc convenu d'une rencontre, une rencontre en vrai, face à face. Comme nous étions en vacances, il nous a été facile de trouver une date!

Je ne vais pas vous détailler cette soirée, qui fut fort sympathique d'ailleurs.

Je m'y suis rendu avec un ami, et il était accompagné de sa meilleure amie, une dénommée Hermione Granger, qui semble gentille et très proche de lui… Je ne l'ai ramené chez lui qu'aux alentours de 5h du matin, preuve du bon déroulement de notre première soirée. Nous avons bien sûr décidé de nous revoir et avons continué notre correspondance, tant pas la voie d'Internet que par celle du téléphone.

Ce que je n'avais pas réalisé alors, c'est que ma tendance à m'attacher aux gens allait me jouer des tours. Nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés, je me suis confié à lui tout comme il s'est lui même confié à moi lorsqu'il avait des problèmes avec ses amis, ceux de son école qu'il voit tous les jours. Petit à petit, nous pénétrions dans l'univers de l'autre… Et je voulais vraiment qu'il s'intègre au mien…

Alors, à l'occasion d'une fête qui se déroulait chez moi, je l'ai invité pour le week end, lequel fut très agréable et divertissant, les autres invités étant relativement étranges, je dois bien l'admettre! Nous avons même fait des maths le dimanche après midi! Attendez je suis en prépa, je suis sérieux… Et il n'y comprenait rien, le pauvre! Je suis serviable moi… Mais si les choses me paraissaient encore innocentes, cela n'a pas duré longtemps!

Nous nous sommes revus quelques fois, notamment pour aller au cinéma, séance relativement traumatisante d'ailleurs, et aussi un soir où nous sommes allés dans une salle de billard avec sa meilleure amie et une des miennes… Soirée qui restera mémorable car j'ai bien cru m'étouffer à force de rire quand il m'a dit qu'il croyait que mon amie et moi sortions ensemble! D'ailleurs, elle aussi a cru que c'était une plaisanterie quand je le lui ai répété!!!

Et il m'a finalement proposé de l'accompagner à un concert. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'origine japonaise, 12012. J'avais déjà entendu quelques unes de leurs chansons, mais de là à les voir en concert… Enfin, pour le plaisir de l'expérience et aussi celui de passer la journée avec lui, j'ai accepté. Je n'imaginais pas alors que ce concert serait à la base d'un tournant de ma vie. C'était le 1er octobre 2006…

Je suis un peu obligé de vous raconter cette journée si vous voulez comprendre la suite.

Je suis arrivé chez lui à 14h, nous devions prendre le bus, le train, le métro et Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre encore! Je n'y connais, rien je n'avais jamais pris les transports en commun avant ça! Non seulement il n'y en a pas chez moi, mais j'ai ma propre voiture alors quel intérêt! Donc nous avons filé en direction de Londres en empruntant tous ces véhicules dont je ne retiendrai jamais les subtilités!

Heureusement qu'il s'y connaissait… Sûrement qu'il a l'habitude avec sa famille qui refuse de s'occuper de lui!

Nous avons fini par arriver devant la salle de spectacle et là nous avons attendu pendant plus de trois heures!! Mais nous en avons profité pour discuter et l'attente a finalement été assez agréable! Un de ses amis nous a rejoints et nous avons finalement pu entrer dans la salle!

Vous saviez que les bouteilles d'eau étaient interdites dans les salles de concert, vous? Moi j'avoue que je l'ignorais! On en apprend vraiment tous les jours…

Après qu'il se soit ruiné à acheter des cartes à l'effigie du groupe à l'entrée, nous sommes arrivés devant la scène (oui nous étions tout près…), et j'avoue que l'ambiance était assez oppressante! Pas que j'ai été mal à l'aise, mais j'ai du mal à supporter la foule et il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde…

Je dois aussi préciser que je n'avais pas vraiment mangé ce jour là, ni même la veille d'ailleurs… Je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux, mais je n'avais rien pu avaler… Enfin passons!

Comme je le disais, je me sentais vraiment oppressé, et Harry (oui c'est son nom, je réalise seulement maintenant que je ne vous l'avais même pas donné…) s'est aussitôt inquiété quand il m'a vu tanguer dangereusement! Bon d'accord, je ne tanguais pas vraiment, j'étais plutôt à la limite du malaise, je voyais même des étoiles… Je déteste l'hypoglycémie!

Mais attention, un Malefoy n'est pas sujet aux évanouissements! N'allez pas imaginer que nous sommes de petits êtres fragiles!

Comme je le disais, c'est à cet instant qu'il a causé ma perte, quand il m'a pris dans ses bras… Je ne suis pas traumatisé ni rien, mais généralement je n'apprécie pas trop les contacts… Mais quand il m'a enlacé, je me suis senti en sécurité… Je sais que je vais vous paraître ridicule, mais j'étais vraiment bien, comme si j'étais à ma place, enfin à ma place, enfin entier.

Quand je relis ces phrases que je vais bientôt vous faire partager, je me fais l'effet d'un dingue! Mais qu'y puis-je si c'est-ce que j'ai ressenti?

Un peu plus tard pendant le concert, alors que je tenais à nouveau sur mes jambes (plus ou moins solidement mais peu importe), il m'a souri et j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange, un peu comme si des papillons volaient dans mon ventre. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite et me suis contenté de lui rendre un sourire éclatant… Et là il m'a tiré la langue! Il est parfois très puéril, mais ça m'amuse…

Il n'empêche que depuis ce jour, tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit, dans ma tête, dans mon cœur… Partout quoi…

Son oncle est venu nous récupérer devant la salle et nous a ramenés chez lui. J'ai récupéré ma voiture et je suis rentré eu manoir en me faisant l'effet d'un zombie, je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir regardé la route! Je me suis couché alors que mes pensées étaient encore totalement embrumées, brume qui ne m'a toujours pas quitté d'ailleurs!

Le lendemain au lycée s'est révélé assez laborieux, ponctué de révélations diverses de la part des autres élèves de ma classe, notamment l'un deux qui avait comme slogan pour les élections de délégués « Je prône une classe plus gay »… Non il n'y a aucune faute d'orthographe, je suis formel… Moi qui étais perturbé par mon week end et avec le coming out du flamand rose -je vous jure, il ressemble à un flamand rose avec ses grandes pattes toutes maigres…- je ne savais vraiment plus quoi penser. Les choses se sont mises en place petit à petit, et je crois que j'ai réalisé le mardi.

J'admets avoir pris une sacrée baffe quand j'ai commencé à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait! Pas que je ne sois pas tolérant, mais il y a une marge entre tolérer quelque chose chez les autres et l'accepter chez soi… Comment pouvais-je concevoir ces sentiments. Ils m'apparaissaient totalement anormaux, contre nature. Je n'étais pas prêt à assumer une telle chose. Je me sentais comme envahi par une énorme boule de plomb qui ne voulait plus quitter mon estomac. Pendant plus de deux semaines j'ai été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit et je n'ai plus fait une seule nuit complète.

Tout s'est bien évidemment compliqué quand je lui ai parlé de ce récent problème, ou plutôt ce traumatisme comme je l'appelle. Sans lui dire qu'il s'agissait de lui, je lui ai expliqué que je ressentais des émotions étranges et que de nouvelles « idées » m'envahissaient l'esprit. Il s'est révélé très compréhensif, et dans le but de m'aider à accepter cette possible situation -je me plais à dire que je ne suis encore sûr de rien…-, il m'a avoué avoir découvert sa propre bisexualité. Il s'est alors évertué à me conseiller, à me consoler.

Mais malgré son soutien, je demeurais hostile à ces sentiments.

Toute cette histoire a pris un sale tournant le week end suivant celui du concert. Pour tout vous dire, c'était le week end de mon anniversaire, ça commençait déjà assez mal! Mes parents étaient partis chez mon parrain, Severus Rogue, un professeur de chimie renommé, et je devais passer ces deux jours avec Harry. Il est malheureusement tombé malade…

Je ne vais pas dire que c'était sa faute si tout a dégénéré, mon anniversaire y était pour beaucoup, de même que mon manque de sommeil et le récent déséquilibre dans mon alimentation… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps, et j'ai totalement replongé, je l'avoue…

J'ignore si vous connaissez, ou même si vous êtes adeptes de cette pratique, mais l'automutilation est soi disant extrêmement répandue chez les jeunes de nos jours… J'ignore si c'est vrai, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'avais pas touché à mon scalpel depuis deux ans.

Ce soir là, je l'ai ressorti de sa boite, le visage baigné de larmes… Tout ce que j'avais réussi à occulter depuis deux ans m'explosait à nouveau en plein visage, des horreurs que je suis incapable d'assumer et qui me hantent encore et toujours. Ce soir là, je n'ai pas su me tenir éloigné de ce que certains considèrent comme une drogue… J'ai replongé, j'étais en manque. J'avais besoin de ressentir une souffrance physique sur laquelle me focaliser pour oublier ma détresse émotionnelle…

Je sais que les scarifications ne sont pas une solution, il n'empêche que ça apporte un réconfort très appréciable quand on en a besoin, et ça me suffit dans ces moments là… Quand on se sent perdu, qu'on ne sait plus à quoi s'accrocher, on peut en venir à des extrémités qui peuvent sembler absurdes à quelqu'un d'extérieur… N'allez pas croire que j'ignore les dangers de cette pratique. Je sais pertinemment que je risque une infection, ou pire une hémorragie… Mais mes inquiétudes se bousculaient dans ma tête… Et après un bon coup de scalpel, elles se sont tues…

Vous n'auriez pas été dans le même état que moi à ma place? Agité par des questions qui restaient sans réponse… Rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir menti à votre entourage…

C'est vrai, comment allaient réagir mes parents et ma famille face à une telle révélation? Je ne me voyais pas leur mentir éternellement, mais je ne me sentais pas non plus capable de leur avouer _ça_… D'ailleurs je n'en suis toujours pas capable! Et une autre chose qui m'arrêtait est la religion!

Rassurez vous, je ne suis pas fanatique! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne pratique même pas! Et même si ma famille n'est pas homophobe, les phrases que j'avais entendues au catéchisme tournaient inlassablement dans ma tête: « Un homme va avec une femme… » Je sais ce que vous vous dites, « un rien le perturbe », « il pense trop »… Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à me faire la réflexion!

Parce que je ne vous ai pas encore dit, mais comme j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, quelqu'un à qui j'aurai pu parler vraiment de mes sentiments, je me suis adressé à Théo, un autre de mes lecteurs avec lequel je m'entends très bien.

Vous allez sûrement avoir du mal à le croire, mais lui aussi s'est révélé être bisexuel! Je sais, c'est bizarre, nous sommes envahis!! Je plaisante bien sûr!

Il m'a beaucoup aidé, il m'a conseillé et surtout consolé quand ça n'allait pas avec Harry… Oh pas que nous nous soyons disputés, mais mes sentiments pour lui me pesaient beaucoup et Théo était là dans ces moments difficiles. Il m'a confié ses propres expériences et m'a incité à occulter ma peur, à me montrer plus confiant… Attention, il n'a pas fait de miracle, mais son soutien s'est révélé inestimable, même si je pataugeais toujours avec Harry! Il m'a incité à tout raconter à Harry, ou du moins à lui faire des sous entendus, en espérant qu'il comprendrait où je voulais en venir…

D'ailleurs, Théo, si tu lis ceci, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras et que tu accepteras tous mes remerciements…

C'était il y a presque trois semaines et je dois avouer que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'Harry soit conscient des sentiments que je nourris pour lui… Je sais, c'est risible! Mais retenez vous, on ne rit jamais d'un Malefoy!

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par parler de ce « problème » -si on peut appeler ça ainsi- à Pansy, une de mes camarades de classe. Elle s'est montrée très compréhensive, bien sûr. Elle n'a même pas semblé choquée! Notre amitié a certainement influencé sa réaction, mais je reste heureux de lui avoir raconté l'histoire avec Harry, car elle m'aide énormément. Elle s'amuse à lire les messages que m'envoie Harry quand nous sommes en cours d'histoire! Elle m'a conseillé de parler clairement avec Harry, de lui avouer tous mes sentiments à son égard et d'attendre sa réaction. Comme elle le dit si bien, « Une chance sur deux! »… Personnellement, je pense que c'est plutôt une chance sur un milliard mais elle me regarde de travers que je lui réponds cela!

Peut être que vous vous demandez si j'ai fini par tout avouer à Harry… J'y viens, rassurez vous!

Dans un élan de courage qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu, j'ai finalement envoyé un message à Harry. C'était un vendredi soir, juste avant les vacances de la Toussaint… Dans mon message, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments. C'était succinct mais tout y était. Je sais qu'utiliser le téléphone ne montre pas un excès de courage, mais c'était déjà un pas énorme pour moi!

Harry n'a jamais répondu à ce message. Je le soupçonne d'avoir voulu y réfléchir calmement, loin de la pression… Nous en avons brièvement parlé, enfin parlé est un bien grand mot! Disons plutôt que le sujet a vaguement été évoqué, et que j'ai eu le soulagement de ne pas me faire envoyer promener! Harry n'a pas vraiment semblé réticent en fait, mais pas vraiment pour non plus… Cinq jours plus tard, il partait en vacances.

Le jour de son départ, j'ai sauté sur mon téléphone et j'ai appelé mon meilleur ami, Blaise. Lui et moi nous connaissons depuis l'âge de 3ans, il est resté dans la ville où j'habitais précédemment. J'avais hésité de nombreuses fois à lui téléphoner depuis le début de cette histoire avec Harry, mais je n'avais jamais osé. Ce soir là, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains (encore…) et j'ai tout avoué à Blaise! Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui cacher toute cette partie de ma vie, j'avais besoin de le mettre au courant! Ma conscience ne cessait de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, je culpabilisais énormément de le mettre à l'écart.

Même si ça va vous sembler étrange, je dois vous avouer que je ne souhaitais pas la bénédiction de Blaise. J'espérais qu'il me hurlerait dessus, qu'il me poserait un ultimatum, m'obligeant alors à oublier ces sentiments aberrants pour Harry. Je me disais que pour lui, mon meilleur ami, je serai capable d'oublier Harry! Sûrement était-ce une idée stupide, mais j'aurai tout tenté pour l'oublier, pour me sentir mieux…

Malheureusement -ou heureusement, c'est à voir- Blaise s'est montré tolérant et m'a encouragé à me rapprocher d'Harry.

Si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit quelque chose comme « Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. Tant que tu es heureux alors je te soutiens… ». Dans le genre engueulade, on a déjà fait mieux n'est-ce pas… On peut même plus compter sur ses amis pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin apparemment!

Depuis que je lui ai tout révélé, il m'appelle trois fois par semaine pour savoir si ça avance avec Harry! Il tente de me donner des conseils et s'inquiète énormément pour ma santé… Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas fragile, mais je pense qu'il soupçonne mes « pratiques » et que ce n'est pas fait pour le rassurer…

Ca va vous paraître étrange que je vous raconte ma première conversation avec Blaise au sujet d'Harry mais elle a été tellement marquante pour moi… Autant avant je croyais à une espèce d'attirance mais pendant que nous parlions j'ai réalise que je l'aime vraiment énormément…

Blaise m'a demandé si Harry avait des défauts! Évidemment qu'il en a, nul n'est parfait! Il est très narcissique, pas autant que moi bien sûr mais nul ne peut égaler un Malefoy dans ce domaine! Il est aussi moqueur et il sait frapper là où ça fait mal… Et il fume alors que moi je suis contre le tabagisme.

Malgré cela, tous ces défauts qui m'insupportent chez les autres, chez lui ils ne me gênent pas! Alors que j'ai harcelé mes ex pour qu'elles changent, lui me semble déjà parfait, un ange tombé du ciel! Un ange déchu, comme il le dit lui même…

Je sais ce que vous vous dites! Il est tombé dans la mièvrerie… Vite, faites le interner! Peut être que vous avez raison après tout! Sûrement suis-je malade!

C'est vrai, je suis envoûté par son regard… Il est si profond, si doux, si… Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, je chavire complètement. Je suis aussi charmé par ses grimaces quand je veux lui faire essayer ses lunettes -qu'il refuse de porter sous prétexte qu'elles ne lui vont pas, il porte plutôt des lentilles…-, ou encore quand je me moque de ses imperfections -que moi je trouve adorables- … Et lorsqu'il me sourit, je me sens fondre! Il a un sourire tellement… Il n'y a aucun qualificatif pour le décrire en fait!

Si vous saviez… Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis surpris à laisser mes pensées vagabonder, à rêver de seulement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, juste pour en connaître la saveur, à m'imaginer glissant ma main dans la sienne, à espérer qu'il m'enlacerait comme il l'avait fait à l'occasion du concert… Je ne rêve que de me blottir dans ses bras et de pouvoir respirer tranquillement son odeur…

On dirait que ce sont là les quelques lignes qui mériteraient d'être mises entre parenthèses dans cette confession si je ne veux pas que mes lecteurs s'inquiètent de ma santé mentale…

Donc je reprends le cours de mon histoire après ce gentil petit interlude… Alors, comme je le disais, Harry est parti en vacances -disons plutôt que son oncle et sa tante se sont débarrassés de lui pendant leurs congés- depuis déjà dix jours. Il me manque énormément… D'ailleurs nous nous envoyons des messages tous les jours, si bien que mon forfait bat sérieusement de l'aile maintenant! Il n'a pas accès à Internet là où il est, alors vive le téléphone…

Il revient ce soir d'ailleurs… Je sais je me répète, j'ai déjà dû vous le dire 36 fois…

Donc je disais qu'il est parti depuis dix jours… Et ça n'a pas été une semaine facile! Je vous ai déjà fait part de mon attachement particulier aux divers instruments chirurgicaux, et bien je peux dire que pendant ces vacances nous nous sommes étonnamment rapprochés eux et moi!

Bien sûr, Théo était là pour me rappeler à l'ordre, autant que possible du moins! Même Harry m'a incendié au téléphone et m'a ordonné de me débarrasser de mon scalpel… Soi disant qu'il me fait du mal et que c'est mon ennemi… Sympathiques vacances, je vous assure! Et avec tout ça, Harry continue de dire qu'il m'apprécie, qu'il m'aime beaucoup, et il me complimente… Mais jamais aucune réponse ne me parvient, une réponse claire qui me permettrait de savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec lui… Toute cette attente me ronge littéralement.

Je vais profiter du fait qu'il rentre ce soir pour publier cette confession. De toutes façons, elle retrace mon état actuel, elle ne serait sûrement plus valable dans une semaine!

Peut être vous tiendrai-je au courant de ma relation avec lui si un jour les choses avancent entre nous. Ou alors il se pourrait que mon Survivor me publie sa réponse, qui sait…

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux rien affirmer, sinon qu'il est dans toutes mes pensées et qu'il a envahi mon cœur. Il me l'a volé et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir le récupérer, je préfèrerai qu'il me donne le sien en échange…

Bref, toutes ces pages pour en arriver à une simple conclusion, somme toute assez banale peut être, mais qui demeure sincère:

Moi, Drago Malefoy, j'aime Harry Potter…

_FIN_

_Voilà c'est fini! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu… Loin de moi l'idée de supplier après les reviews, mais si vous voulez en laisser une avec un conseil ou un petit message de soutien pour mon Dray, elle sera la bienvenue! _

_Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de le cacher, pour Dray je me suis inspirée de quelqu'un qui est vraiment dans cette situation! Au début j'avais même écrit cet OS comme une biographie… Toutes les suggestions seront donc accueillies volontiers et je les lui transmettrai! Lol!_

_Si Survivor passe par ici -je sais que tu t'es reconnu…-, il peut lui aussi laisser une review à son Dray qui l'aime énormément…_


End file.
